


Iwaizumi didn't love him, but Kuroo does more than anyone else.

by X_1queen1_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru Are Related, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_1queen1_X/pseuds/X_1queen1_X
Summary: Oikawa runs away to Kurisomu Japan during Iwaizumi's wedding and he has Hanamaki read a letter for Iwaizumi...."I'm Sorry Iwa-Chan"..."I hate you shittykawa"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Iwaizumi didn't love him, but Kuroo does more than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this might be horrible.  
> sorry if it is.  
> i'm practicing to get better and stuff  
> don't come at me  
> T^T

"Do you, Konumi Noku, take Iwaizumi Hajime to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Tears flowed down the brides cheeks "I do"

"And do you, Iwaizumi Hajime, Take Konumi Noku to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

The groom smiled at the bride "I do"

...

"Since Oikawa left early, I will be reading the letter he gave me; for Iwaizumi." Hanamaki grabbed the letter from his pocket and unfolded it the best he could, so he can read it.

"He left?" Iwaizumi's voice strained from all the talking and laughing he had done previously. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. He left awhile ago actually. I'm going to start on the letter now." He looked at Iwaizumi waiting for the go ahead.

Iwaizumi nodded with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime. How long has it been since I wrote you a letter? Well I guess this isn't a letter, it's more of a thing I made Makki read for me. Well, congratulations Iwaizumi, or is it Nokus' last name? Haha, must be wondering why I used her first name, right Iwaizumi? Me and her used to date, and almost got married ourselves." Hanamaki swallowed a little harder then he intended. Matsun grabbed his hand for comfort. "Did I tell you my secret yet? I don't think I've told you, well you must be eager to know why I'm not there. Well I left to Kurisomu, so, so far away. Auntie knew I was leaving, thank you for not telling anybody. The truth is that I had to escape my feelings; for you. Not the kind of feelings friends have for each other but the kind lovers have. Sorry you had to find out this way. I granted your wish. Aren't you happy? I wish I could see the smile on your face, but the smile won't be for me, but for your wife; my ex-girlfriend, my ex-fiance, Noku. You wished for me to leave you and Noku alone and I granted it. I grated anoher wish as well; the "I wish you would stop calling me Iwa-Chan" one. The train ride is gonna be so long. We always said we were going to travel here and take pictures and stuff, yet here I am, going alone, to live with a friend I haven't seen in years. 'Cause the closest one I had, currently hates me. Iwaizumi, why do you hate me? Oh probably cause I'm a male omega, and you're just a stupid alpha. You can hate me all you want and I will learn to accept that, I'll find someone better; who isn't oblivious to what I want or need. Bye-bye. I won't be able to keep in touch either. I got a new phone and everything. My house is for sale already. Already have a buyer actually. Bye Iwaizumi Hajime." 

Hanamaki was now crying along with his boyfriend; Matsukawa. Hanamaki's dropped the paper and heaved out a shaky breath "Iwaizumi. Me and Matsukawa are leaving, have fun with your 'wife'" He grabbed Matsukawa and dragged him out of the venue, not caring about the glares they received. 

Iwaizumi was left speechless as his two friends left as well. He got up "I need a minute. Mom come with me please" He walked out to the garden to sit on the furthest bench. Tears streamed from his emerald eyes as his mother sat down next you him.

"I'm sorry honey..." She placed her hand on his back, tracing up and down to calm him down "Sorry it had to be this way..."

...

...

...

"Kuroo-Chan!" Oikawa ran to the bed head, dropped his stuff at his feet and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Oikawa..." He wrapped his hands around his waist and buried his face into the curve of Oikawas' neck "I thought you weren't gonna recognize me"

"Haha silly! You still have your crazy bed head!" He let go and stepped back to take in Kuroos' features "You're also taller than before." He mumbled as he picked up his stuff.

"Mn. And you got a tongue piercing." He smirked as Oikawas' cheeks grew a light shade of pink. "Here, we are putting the bags in the trunk." He grabbed some of the bags and helped heave them into the trunk. There wasn't many, considering he took a train but they were kind of heavy for Oikawa.

"Can we get to the house fasterrrrrrr" Oikawa wined as he sat in the passenger seat.

"We got to go pick up my kid from my ex wife first" Kuroo sighed as the engine came to life "Keoni's only 6 and you will be the first person to be living with me since me and her mother split. I'm her legal guardian but her mother only gets a week with her every two months, and no that is what she requested." He pulled out of the train station. 

"Oh," He looked at Kuroo with a smile "So am I going to be like her second dad?" 

"That's only if she wants you to be Oiakawa, you can call me by my first name y'know." He kept his eyes on the road but the brunette knew his smile was for him.

"M'kay Tetsurou. You can call me Tooru then." They stopped at a red light and Kuroo looked at him; his hand still on the wheel.

"Oh there was no 'I can' or 'can't', I was gonna call you that anyways." He winked and smiled. The light had turned green when he looked back up and so they continued their drive.

...

Kuroo and Oikawa pulled up to a small house that had two cars in the driveway. They got out of the car and sat in the hood waiting for the little girl to come outside.

"Daddy!!!" She ran out the door with a bag on her back. Her smile telling Oikawa that she missed him very much.

"Keoni, c'mon. Daddy forgot your car seat so you'll have to sit in his lap-"

"He's pretty daddy!" She ran up to Oikawa and grabbed his index and middle finger "Hi, I'm Keoni! C'mon!" She dragged him to the front seat "Daddy bought me toys that are like you! I love them!" Oikawa shot a glance at the flustered bed head who climbed into the driver seat. 

"Keoni, give me your bag so you can sit comfortably." Oikawa pointed at her bag and she nodded with a smile. She took it off and gave it to Oikawa who put it in the backseat. "There, much better, right?"

"Mhm! Hey daddy. I like Oikawa, can we keep him? Pleaaaaaasssseeee??" Oikawa grinned as Kuroo turned a shade of pink.  
...

"Oh, Tetsurou, stop at that shop there." He pointed to a nice restaurant called 'Paradise'.

"Um, okay?" He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"Are we getting dinner?" Keoni hopped out of Oikawa's lap and onto the road. "Mom didn't make me food"

Kuroo looked surprised and glanced at Oikawa who had a smile on his face, the latter held out his middle and index finger for the little girl to take; she gladly did. "I know. I heard your belly rumble in the car. Now, you can't have dessert until you finished whatever you get first, okay?"

"Okay! Can we get chocolate cake for dessert!?" She looked at Kuroo who was looking at Oikawa. 

"Don't worry, I won't let her eat to much. I'll also pay for it." He smiled a the taller. The latter smiled and nodded his head.

"C'mon daddy, we need to get a table" She grabbed Kuroos' index and middle fingers as well and they walked into the restaurant.

"Oikawa? Kuroo?" They looked at the familiar voice and were surprised to see Kyoutani. "Since when did you two get together?" He looked down at the little girl who had a little fear on her face as she hid behind Oikawa. "Damn it. Shigeru won the bet. Anyway's we only have booths left, that's okay right?" They nodded and the little girl clung onto Oikawa for dear life.

"Mad Dog-Chan, you're scaring herrrrr. Stop with your evil expression!" He turned around and crouched down in front of her when she yanked on the hem of his shirt.

"Can you pick me up, please?" She whispered. Oikawa nodded and counted down from 3, when he hit one he picked her up and put her on his hip. She was now slightly above eye level with Kyoutani. "Mad Dog-Chan is scary" She tried to wrap her arms around Oikawa's chest but only managed to make it halfway. So she clutched onto his jacket instead.

"Oh, poor Kyoutani. What are you gonna do when Yahaba wants a pup? You're gonna scare the poor thing half to death." Kuroo smirked as Kyoutani just stood there, his ears a bright red and his cheeks pink.

"Sh-Shut up. Come on, I-I have a booth for you guys. But the one side is for the kid. Cause where I'm putting you guys is where the kids wall is at. She can draw whatever she wants." He grabbed 2 adult menus and 2 of the coloring ones (He knew Oikawa or Kuroo would want to color too) and proceeded to the booth. "Now here you go. And crayons are in those buckets at the other end of the table. And I'm not your waiter. They'll come by in like 5 minutes for drinks. 'Kay bye guys." And with that he walked off.

"Keoni, I have a notepad you can color in as well if you want." He sat her down on the other side of the table. Oikawa moved over to sit between the wall and Kuroo, the latter smiled as he sat down.

"I'm going to draw you guys! Can I please have the notepad?" She smiled and picked out the colors of crayons she'd need. Oikawa reached into the little bag he had with him and pulled out a notepad. Kuroo watched as he flipped through the drawings to find a clean paper.

"Here you go" He smiled and placed it down in front of her. "So Kuroo-Chan, what's new?"

"Nothing really, oh!" He put his elbow on the table and rested his face against the palm of his hand. "I got to pick up the most beautiful person today" He smirked and winked at him earning a very red Oikawa in return.

"W-what are y-you talking ab-about?" Oikawa was looking at everything besides Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san. Kyoutani-san said you guys were here" Kuroo turned around and became as stunned as Oikawa was. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Uuh, sprite for her. Water for me andddd" Kuroo looked at Oikawa.

"Orange Juice" Oikawa said looking away after. Kuroo looked down at Akaashi's bracelet and remembered that he proposed to Bokuto.

"I wonder how Bokuto took being proposed to, after you telling him no twice." Kuroo snickered as Akaashi looked up and hearing the gasp from Oikawa made it ten times better.

"He asked at the wrong times. I'm surprised you never got with Kenma-san" Akaashi looked down and Kuroo and the latter's face was like why-fuck-would-i-get-with-Kenma. Akaashi laughed for a couple seconds before responding "I'm kidding Kuroo-san. I know who you like. Bokuto told me." he smiled at Kuroos' reddening face.

"Akaashi, boss wants to see you!" Akaashi sighed before he bowed and walked away.

"Daddy, Daddy look!" Keoni held up her drawing of the two. It was really good, Oikawa couldn't help but think 'A fucking 6 year old drew this!?'

"Wow baby that's so good! You learn well from me don't you." He grinned and took the notepad she handed him.

"Mhm, Oikawa's are better than yours, daddy. The are really pretty. There's a lot in there that are you during practice and stuff." She smiled "On page 5 and 7 then on pages 10 to 20."

"Wh-what?" Kuroo looked at Oikawa; his head was on the table and he was playing with the hem of his jacket. He looked through the drawings again on the pages his daughter had told him to. "Whoa, these really are good. But most of my body is way different from then. I got more muscular and defined, haha."

"Th-Thanks Tetsurou..." He breathed out lifting his head back up to smile at him which made Kuroo's heart skip a beat. 

...

...

"My bags can wait till tomorrow Tetsu-Chan" This was the third time he had to reassure Kuroo. They had just pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Okay, okay. Um, you" Kuroo paused to bite his lip "wouldn't mind if we sleep in the same bed, right?" Kuroo opened his door and hopped out of the car;his face was beet red and it was dark outside so Oikawa couldn't see it.

"Not at all Testu-Chan" Oikawa followed suit, but he had to carry Keoni, who was asleep, while he threw her bag at Kuroo to carry. "Tetsurou"

Kuroo gulped as he put the key in the door "Yes Tooru?" He opened the door, placed Keoni's bag down and kicked of his shoes. He looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa trying to get her shoes off "Here, Like this" 

"This isn't what I need to tell you Tetsurou" Kuroo grabbed the kid bridal style so it's easier to put her to bed. Oikawa slipped his shoes off and followed Kuroo inside. "Where's your room?" 

"Up the stairs 3rd door to your right" Kuroo said from the Kitchen while grabbing a Juice box for Keoni, just in case if she wakes up and gets thirsty.

"Thanks Testu-chan!!!" Oikawa ran upstairs to the room. When he entered the room there was two doors; the closet and the bathroom. He picked the first one "Perfect" The closet smelled like Kuroo, his scent smelled like candy to Oikawa. He riffled through the shirts and his eyes landed on a hoodie; black and red with his jersey number on it. "Smells like him... Did he wash it?" He started took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him cold. "Whatever, I like it" He took off his pants and threw on the hoodie. His briefs hidden by the fabric. "Tetsu-Chan smells better than Iwaizumi. Way better..." He walked out to the living room to find Kuroo settling down on the couch.

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder to see Oikawa "Well, I do smell good, don't I kitten?" He smirked as the T.V. lit up.

"Y-you heard th-that?" He continued his walk to the couch and sat on the other side. "We're watching a h-horror movie?" His eyes wide as he looked at Kuroo.

"Are you scared, Tooru?" The teasing tone enough to make a small whine escape the brunettes mouth. "Fine, fine. C'mere, I'll protect you from the monsters." He was surprised when Oikawa came and sat right next to him; facial expression is slightly embarrassed as he latches onto the bed heads arm. "Just try to sleep" He whispered as the movie started. 

...

Oikawa woke up to warmth across his back and a hand on his abdomen. Little snores from the man next to him could be heard. As Oikawa shifted to face the man, the latter pulled him tighter in his embrace with a mumbled '5 more minutes'. Oikawa sighed and looked at the glowing red digits on the clock; it read 5:10 am. "Kuroo" He breathed out "Keoni has school right? And we only have 20 minutes till we have to leave." With that statement Kuroo shot up from the bed, gave Oikawa a peck on the lips and headed out to Keoni's room. "Y-you..." he kicked the covers off of him then got up out of bed. "I'll make the bed" He grinned as he saw Kuroo rush back inside of the room headed towards the closet "Tetsurouuuuu~"

"What do ya need Tooru?" He was getting dressed into his work clothes; a white button up, a black tie and denim blue ripped up jeans.

"N-nothing, nev-nevermind" He quickly looked away from the bed head. "Ow! So mean Tetsu-Chan!" Kuroo had thrown him his own set of clothes; a black button up, white tie and a pair of ripped jeans as well. He quickly got dressed and miserably tucked his shirt in, half of it was tucked in and the other half wasn't.

"Keoni is dressed and probably almost done with her cereal. We are lucky that walking isn't that far." He grabbed both of their bags and ran downstairs with Oikawa close behind. "Keoni, princess. Put your bowl in the sink and put your flats on."

"I already put my bowl in the sink" She smiled and ran towards the door to put her flats on. 

"Your bento is already in your bag" Kuroo slipped his shoes on and handed Oikawa his bag "Yours to Tooru"

...

Oikawa let Keoni play games on his phone as they walked to her school building. Kuroo just walked on the opposite side of Oikawa, with Keoni on the other.

To Testu-Chan<3  
Daddy, you like Oikawa right?

From Tetsu-Chan<3  
Honey, you should already know my answer. I talk about him a lot don't I?

To Testsu-Chan<3  
Good, ask him on a date

From Tetsu-Chan<3  
Give him his phone back kid

She complied and gave Oikawa his phone back.They quickly reached her school building "Oikawaaaa," She grabbed his fingers and pulled him down so she wouldn't have to crane her neck as much "Daddy wants to ask you out on a date"

"Well tell him I said yes, after school." She whined a little before nodding her head.

"Bye Oikawa! Bye daddy!" She ran off into the building as the two men say their good-bye's.

A couple minutes of walking later, Kuroo pulls Oikawa into one of the ally's before he pushed him against the wall. "What is with you? You're giving off a scent and every other fucking alpha is starring at you like you're fucking food" Oikawa's trapped, the two arms beside his head like pillars "You are driving me insane Tooru. When is your heat?"

"To-tomorrow..." He turned his head away to look at the empty streets. He took a deep breath, but only having his lungs filled with Kuroo's scent. He squealed when he was picked him by his thighs and his back slammed into the wall behind him. He looked back at Kuroo; his eyes filled with lust. "Call out sick for the both of us first Kuroo." Kuroo grunted and let Oikawa down. They had only been dating for a month or so, but they feel connected from when they hung out a lot. Granted they called and texted each other a lot when Kuroo moved. Kuroo was there for him when, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren't.


End file.
